


Okay

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Costumes, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Ray and Lady X-Ray seduce Burnie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

"You look great in green." He reached forward and plucked at the fabric of her sleeve. "I mean, I might be a little biased but I think it suits you."

"You don’t look half bad yourself," she smirked, poking his belly. "Shame your glasses are broken."

He shrugged. “Not like I could see through them anyway.”

Her coy face softened into a friendly one. “You ready?”

He heaved a sigh. “Not really.”

"Don’t worry." She laid a hand on his forearm; he had goosebumps under the thin fabric. "Just follow my lead, and once he picks up on what’s happening, he’ll take over and you won’t have to worry about a thing."

He nodded once, and she turned to the door. “Here we go.”

* * *

Burnie walked into the house through the kitchen door and set his shoulder bag onto the counter. “Ash? I’m home.”

He heard a quiet giggle from the living room as he emptied his pockets. “Jinx?” He kicked his shoes off and walked briskly into the front room.

He was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight that greeted him - Ashley, decked out in her Lady X-Ray cosplay, with Ray in his similar costume behind her, arms threaded under hers and around her waist, head bent down to kiss her neck and under her ear.

Ashley’s eyes drifted open and locked with Burnie’s, and she reached up and carded her fingers through Ray’s hair. “Mmmm,” she said quietly, nuzzling into him, “that’s the spot.”

Burnie pulled off his Sydney Roosters cap and it fell from his fingers to the floor. He took a couple steps closer, reaching for the top button on his shirt, but Ashley stopped him with a wave of her free hand.

"Hey Ray, we have a spectator," she murmured, and the younger man lifted his head and nodded at his boss before switching sides and kissing the neglected side of her neck. She moaned and leaned a little more heavily on him, and he responded by flattening his gloved hands on her stomach.

Burnie took another step forward, but hesitated on the second one when she raised her eyebrow. He shifted his weight to his back foot and her eyebrow went down.

 _Oh, this game,_  he thought to himself, raising his eyebrows.

She smiled, confident Burnie had gotten the message, then closed her eyes and pressed her hips back into Ray’s. He moaned in her ear and returned the action. She was thankful he hadn’t worn the cup.

The older man watched helplessly as Ashley spun around in Ray’s grasp and cupped his face with both hands for a kiss. He reached down with one hand to palm her butt and the other reached for the zipper at the top of her back.

She turned slightly, putting her back to Burnie, and Ray’s face out of Burnie’s line of sight. Placing her hands on his chest, she mouthed “okay?”

He smiled and breathed a “yeah” at her; the gamer was already panting, and she bit back a laugh. She unbuttoned the cape and it fluttered to the floor, and she swore she could feel Burnie’s eyes burning holes in her ass.

Ray worked down the zipper slowly (as they had planned), and they both stifled a giggle as Burnie let out an exasperated sigh at her exposed skin. The young man bit his lip as she pulled off her gloves with her teeth and tossed them to the couch, then steadied her as she bent to the side to unzip her boots and remove them.

She stood up straight and shook out her caramel hair, then slid her hands down Ray’s arms and took off his gloves. “Come on,” she said, guiding his hands to her open zipper, “take it off.”

Ray locked eyes with Burnie and the older man waved his hand at him like  _hurry the fuck up asshole_ , and he shrugged and pulled at the fabric. The whisper it made as it moved down her shoulders made him shiver, and she laughed as she pulled her arms out of the sleeves.

It was Burnie’s turn to laugh - Ray’s face as Ashley rolled down the top of her super suit was priceless. She looked over her shoulder and gave Burnie a big wink, then shimmied the spandex over her hips and stepped out of it.

Ray blew out the breath he was holding and reached forward, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her black lace panties as he held onto her hips. She reached up and flipped the clasp open on his cape and it billowed to the floor like hers had. He took a step sideways, putting them both into Burnie’s view again, then pulled her in by her hips and pressed her body fully against his.

A gasp and a giggle escaped her lips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, nipping at his lips with her teeth. His heart was pounding and his semi was pressing into her thigh and wow, this was going a lot better than expected.

When Ray broke off the kiss to bend down and nuzzle Ashley’s breasts, Burnie decided enough was enough. He took two big steps forward and leaned down next to the smaller man’s ear. “She’s lovely, isn’t she?”

"Mm-hmm," he replied, opening his mouth and swiping his tongue over her nipple. She moaned, and he closed his mouth around it, sucking at it gently.

"Goddamn right." Burnie looked up at his pretty girlfriend, and she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair like she had to Ray’s earlier.

"Whattya think, Burns?" she said thickly, lust slurring her words. "Can we keep him?"

Burnie shrugged. “I dunno. Might have to put him through his paces before I decide.” He reached up and tugged at Ray’s zipper, and it slid easily down his back. “Seems eager, but it might not be enough.”

The younger man switched breasts, taking more of this one into his mouth and digging his fingers into her butt, trying to make her remember that he was right there and talking about him like he wasn’t was rude. She inhaled sharply and her hips rolled against her will, and he chuckled around his mouthful.

"Well, we should - oh! - reward him for a job well done so far," she managed to squeak out.

The older man laughed. “He hasn’t done shit except blush at your boobs. Come on, let’s go someplace a little more comfortable and figure out what we’re gonna do with him.”

Ashley tapped Ray’s cheekbone. “Come on, you heard the man. Bedroom,” she said, pushing lightly at his shoulders. “And ditch the costume.”

Burnie stood up straight and wrapped an arm around Ashley’s waist, pulling her close and kissing her quickly. “I bet you’ve had this planned for ages you little weasel.”

She smirked. “So what? You love it.” She ducked under his arm and walked away, taking the stairs to the second floor and leaving the guys alone in the living room. The moment she was out of view, Burnie heard Ray’s boots thump on the floor behind him as he kicked them off.

"In a hurry?" he asked, unbuttoning his plaid shirt as he started following his girlfriend.

"Fuck yeah," he said, peeling it down his torso and pushing it roughly down his legs. "I hate this goddamn suit." One of the pant legs caught on his ankle and he stepped on it with the other foot to pull it free.

Burnie laughed loudly and started up the stairs, setting his shirt and undershirt on the railing as he went up, Ray following close behind in only his boxers. Burnie’s fingers undid his belt and pants button as he pushed open the half-closed bedroom door.

Ashley was standing at the foot of the bed, and she motioned Ray in as Burnie shut the door behind them. “Come here,” she muttered quietly, and he slid into her arms as Burnie busied himself with taking off his jeans and underwear. “Okay?” she asked again.

He nodded and threaded his fingers into her hair at the back of her head and bent down to kiss her. “You are so beautiful,” he mumbled against her lips. “Fucking hell.”

Burnie stepped up behind him and curled around Ray, smoothing his hands across his stomach and chest and leaving little kisses on his neck and shoulders. “Do you wanna fuck her?” he asked, breath ghosting across Ray’s skin.

Ray’s eyes shot open and he froze, but the giggles the other two shared softened him, and he blushed deeply.

"You gotta say it," she told him, "or he’ll never let you."

"Yes," he said, staring at her. "Yes, Burnie, I want to fuck your girlfriend."

He gasped as they moved simultaneously, Burnie shifting his hands to palm Ray’s erection through his shorts, and Ashley pulling him in for another kiss and glossing her hands over his chest. He stiffened, torn between relaxing into Burnie’s arms and pulling Ashley deeper into his own.

Ashley decided for him by leaning back and raising her eyebrow. “Let me take care of these,” she said, lifting his glasses from his face and reaching around for Burnie’s. “Don’t want to break anything.”

As she stepped away to put them on the dresser, Burnie turned Ray around and wrapped one arm around his waist. He lifted the other and cupped his jaw. “Okay?”

Ray smirked. “You guys ask that a lot.”

Burnie shrugged. “Gotta make sure everyone’s into it or it’s no fun.”

"So how’s this for being into it?" Ray wrapped his arms around Burnie’s neck and kissed him, moaning slightly when Burnie’s hands moved down his back and onto his butt. He caught himself creeping up onto his tiptoes to deepen the kiss, and Burnie held him steady.

Ashley cleared her throat, and both men jolted out of the kiss to look at her over Ray’s shoulder. She had set down the two pairs of glasses and was standing near the head of the bed, and she pointed at the comforter. “Could one of you help me pull this off?”

Ray nodded and stepped away from Burnie, trailed a hand down his arm as he moved, and helped Ashley fold the duvet down the bed in thirds. Once finished, she hopped onto it and crawled across to Ray.

Getting up onto her knees, she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him again, rougher and more sloppy than before. She pulled him gently and he followed, and she scooted backwards and laid back, guiding him between her legs and never breaking contact with his mouth.

The bed moved as Burnie climbed onto the opposite side, lying next to them propped up on one elbow. He leaned in and kissed Ashley’s temples, running his fingers through Ray’s hair and down his back. “You two are so hot,” he whispered, and Ashley moaned.

Ray adjusted his position so that he was propped up on his left arm, and he walked his fingers across Ashley’s tight stomach and down over her panties. She pressed herself up into his palm, and he kneaded the heel of his hand across her nethers. Her back arched off the bed and she moaned louder, and Ray returned the sentiment.

"Burns," he whined, tugging at the waistband of Ashley’s underwear. The older man moved down the bed and tapped the side of her knee, and she lifted her hips just enough for Burnie to slide the lace garment down her legs. A smile crossed his face as Ray pressed his middle finger to her clit, then moved it down and slipped inside her.

Ashley’s hands were roaming Ray’s partially-nude form, and she was writhing under his touch. Burnie must have seen her pulling at Ray’s underwear because once she’d been relieved of hers he reached up and helped with his too. She reached between them and stroked his length, and he groaned and added his ring finger to his middle.

Burnie stood up briefly to get a condom out of the drawer in the side table, then resumed his position laying next to them. He tore it open with his teeth and handed it to Ray, who pulled himself off Ashley’s mouth and sat back on his heels. Her bottom lip jutted out in a mock pout, but Ray only smirked and curled his fingers against her G-spot, effectively clearing her face as her eyes squeezed shut and her pelvis rutted against his hand.

Ray stole a glance at Burnie and sighed at the sight - the older man was stretched out fully, right arm propping his head up, left hand lazily wrapped around his shaft, thumb circling the head. The younger man mirrored the motion for a moment, before finally removing his fingers from Ashley (she vocalized her disagreement) and rolling the rubber on.

She smiled cheekily and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her space and over her once again. She wrapped one arm around his neck, playing with the curls at the back of his neck, and the other rested gently on his ribcage. Her blue eyes were wide and sparkly, and Ray swallowed audibly.

Burnie leaned into his ear and pressed his hand to the small of Ray’s back. “Go ahead,” he whispered, and Burnie’s breath raised goosebumps on Ray’s arms. “She won’t wait all night.”

Ray slid his hand between them and guided his member to her entrance, and they both let out quiet sustained moans as he moved forward, Burnie sighing and retreating when their hips met.

"Okay?" Ray panted at the woman underneath him. She barked out a quick laugh and nodded, pulling him by the hair to kiss him again, grinding her hips against him and laughing again when he grunted and thrust back.

Burnie watched through hooded eyelids as Ray began moving, laying down flat against Ashley and kissing her jaw and neck and chest. Her head was thrown back, hair spread across the bed, the hand in Ray’s hair closing into a fist around it and the other stretching across his back, fingernails digging in and leaving scratches. He shifted the angle of his hips and she gasped, little whimpers escaping with every thrust.

Her eyebrows furrowed and her whimpers got louder, and Ray lifted his head and brushed her bangs out of her eyes and over her ear. “Ray,” she whined, pulling at him, unable to find the words to tell him what she needed.

"Shh," Burnie said, leaning in and kissing her quickly. "I know." He turned to Ray and kissed him too. "Lift your hips a little."

Ray did as he was told and Burnie slid his hand between them to press his first finger lightly to her clit. She cried out and her thighs tightened around Ray’s waist and she yanked him down to press her mouth to his in an attempt at a kiss, but Burnie began teasing her and she shouted her orgasm into it instead.

The younger man managed to thrust a couple more times before his orgasm hit too, and he called her name in a gruff voice before slumping down against her. As he came down he realized Burnie’s hands were everywhere - lifting Ashley’s hand out of his hair and uncurling her fingers, smoothing over the scratches she left in his skin, fingers running across the shell of his ear, thumb wiping across her bottom lip.

He pressed up onto his palms and looked down, but Ashley wasn’t looking at him; her eyes were locked on Burnie’s face and he was whispering something to her, but Ray couldn’t make it out.

She shivered when he slipped out and rolled to her opposite side. “Wastebasket’s in the corner,” Burnie told him, thumbing over his shoulder, and Ray stood up and walked away. “My gorgeous girl,” he told Ashley, and she blushed.

Ray came up behind him and kissed his shoulder. “What about you?” he murmured, placing his arms around Burnie’s waist and wrapping one hand around his prick.

Ashley got up onto her knees and wound her long fingers around Ray’s fist and helped guide him into a rhythm she knew Burnie liked. “Yeah, you haven’t had any fun yet.”

She giggled at Ray’s brown eyes peeking at her devilishly over Burnie’s shoulder. “Got any bright ideas, Lady X-Ray?” he asked.

She looked up to the ceiling and put a finger to her lips in thought. “Well, I’m always up for a second go, but unless you want a turn—”

"Nonono, X-Ray’s not really into butt stuff."

Burnie whined, and the two superheroes laughed. “Come on, Burns,” she said, pushing him to lie down. “We’ll get you taken care of.”

The older man handed her a condom (must’ve pulled two from the drawer earlier), and she put it on in one smooth motion. She threw her leg over and pressed her hands into his chest, and he helped guide his hardness into her.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she sighed loudly, still sensitive from her earlier orgasm. She felt Ray come up behind her and relaxed against him like she had downstairs, head resting on his shoulder.

She rolled her hips lazily against her boyfriend, and he ran his hands up her thighs to rest at her waist. Ray’s hands clasped over his, and together they helped her set the pace.

Ashley took a deep breath and forced her eyes open; she needed to watch for Burnie’s nod. His eyes were wide and flicking between her face and Ray’s, and she could tell by the little hums against her shoulder every time they locked eyes.

Finally, he locked eyes with her instead and nodded, and she leaned up from Ray and picked up speed, gasping when Burnie started meeting her downward strokes with matching upwards ones. His eyes flashed to Ray and his eyebrow raised, and Ray’s hands left her waist to rise up and cup her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers.

She gasped and arched her back into him, and Burnie’s right hand slid down her tummy to press his thumb to her clit. She bit her bottom lip so hard she nearly drew blood, and her movements became erratic.

Ray watched from his place over Ashley’s shoulder as Burnie’s breaths became shallow and the muscles in his stomach tightened. His mouth was hanging open slightly, and his eyebrows were knit together tightly. His thumb only made a few little circles before he came, pressing up into her as she sat down one more time and came with him.

They both relaxed at the same time, Ashley leaning heavily onto her hands and her hair falling around her face. Ray smoothed his hands up and down her back, pressing his thumbs along each side of her spine, and she sighed loudly.

"Who else wants to shower?" she asked breathlessly, and neither man answered. She looked over her shoulder at Ray and he shook his head, and she turned back to Burnie only for him to shake his head too.

She shrugged. “Keep the bed warm for me then,” she said, shifting her weight to her knees and climbing off Burnie to the edge of the bed. “Should I order food while the water’s heating up?”

"Pizza?" Burnie looked at Ray as he sat up, and the younger man nodded agreement. "Pizza," he confirmed, turning back to Ashley.

She nodded and hopped off the bed, nearly bouncing through the door to the master bathroom. Ray pursed his lips. “She’s awful feisty.”

"She’s one of the ones that gets all energized after a good lay," Burnie said, stretching his arms over his head as he stood up. "I would much rather take a nap."

Ray busied himself with picking the duvet up off the floor and shaking it out over the bed as Burnie disposed of his used rubber. “Yeah, me too.”

"Well good, we’ll have the nap, and she’ll wake us up when the food gets here."

* * *

Ashley shut the door and set the pizza boxes on the counter, then grabbed the towel off her shoulders and walked upstairs, undoing the knot on her big fluffy bathrobe as she went.

She made it into the bedroom, squeezing the dampness out of her hair with the towel, and looked at the bed expecting to find both men sound asleep.

Instead she got Burnie propped up on his elbow again, staring down at the sleeping brunet curled up against his chest.

"So what do you think?" she said quietly, moving behind Burnie and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Can we keep him?"

Burnie smiled and smoothed Ray’s bangs against his forehead. “Okay.”


End file.
